With You in Mind
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: For Story Challenge. Tomoyo and Fai get Kurogane to go shopping with them, with a specific place in mind. KuroFai shounen-ai fluff?


**Aya**: I've read all the TRC chapters on onemanga!

**Kurogane**: ...whoo.

**Aya**: I know, isn't it? I can't wait until the rest come out!

**Kurogane**: Whatever.

**Aya**: So grumpier than usual. Didn't get any last night?

**Kurogane**: SHUT UP!

**Aya**: Heh heh. The prompt for this is shopping.

* * *

"Hurry up Kurowanko!"

Kurogane gritted his teeth together. _'I will not kill. I will not kill…'_

"Come on Kurogane, we need you to help us!"

'_I will not kill. I will not kill…'_

"Big Doggie is slow!"

'_Screw it.'_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD?!" Kurogane roared glaring daggers at the man who shouted that ridiculous nickname so loud. Said man giggled and cocked his head. "You have to come over here to hear!"

Angrily he stomped over to the two people glaring at each one in turn. "Why the hell did I have to come along for?" he demanded not caring that people were starting to stare. The smallest, and youngest, of the group smiled and took the blond man's hand.

"I need someone to tell me what they think of course!" Tomoyo said brightly.

"Then what the hell is he for?" he asked looking at the other man.

"Fai-san has a special job. You just need to help me with what I told you."

Fai smiled brightly at him, mischievousness dancing in his blue eyes. "What's wrong Kuro-chu? Scared?"

"Of course not!" he huffed angrily at the thought. "I just think it's stupid that you want me to go shopping with you!"

"Come on, I want to see it already!" Tomoyo tugged at both of their hands and started to lead the way. With a gentle smile Fai placed his hand in Kurogane's casually. Absentmindedly he noted on how soft and warm the other's hand was and how perfectly it seemed to fit into his own. He missed the look his two companions shared; too busy glaring at anyone who was looking at him funny.

Fai gave a soft 'Hyuu' when they got to the large building and an even softer one when they got inside. "Welcome to Piffle Retail!" A woman at the front desk said pleasantly. "Tomoyo-sama! It's lovely to see you."

"You too Kaoru-chan. I have two guests here that I will be showing my latest projects to, so make sure we are not bothered unless I ask."

"As you wish Tomoyo-sama," Kaoru bowed as they walked by heading towards the elevators. When they were inside Fai turned to the girl. "Do you own this building as well?" he asked.

Tomoyo smiled. "Not necessarily own, but I do a lot of the designing here. As much as I would like to, I don't believe I am fit to own this building just yet."

Kurogane shuddered, remembering how Tomoyo-hime would always try to dress him up in Nihon. There was never a moment of peace, if it wasn't him, it was someone else. Not that he minded. It was always nice when it was someone else.

The elevator gave a small 'ding' announcing their arrival at the top floor and she ushered them out into a large room. The room itself had plush red carpet and was brightly lit with one entire wall of windows to look out at the city, several comfortable looking chairs situated in front of a small rectangular table. A little way a ways was a long black changing screen, two women standing in front of it with smiles on their faces. "Welcome Tomoyo-sama," they chorused and bowed.

Tomoyo gave them smiles. "This is Kurogane and Fai-san. Kurogane, Fai-san, this is Aya-chan," The woman with long white hair and silver eyes nodded calmly, "and Yumi-chan." The woman with short purple hair and purple eyes smiled.

"Yumi-chan Aya-chan, Fai-san here has graciously agreed to my latest project and I would like you to help him."

Fai smiled and gave them a bow. "I'll do my best."

Immediately the two women were in front of him, circling him and eyeing him approvingly. "He's gorgeous Tomoyo-sama!" Yumi squealed. "His skin is the fairest I've ever seen!"

Aya tilted his chin up and to different angles, giving a small nod of satisfaction when she saw what she needed to see. "He is an excellent candidate Tomoyo-sama. When we're done, no one will be able to resist him."

"How do you do it now?" Yumi asked with wide eyes. "I just want to squeeze you so much! How do you manage to keep everyone away?"

Fai laughed. "Kuro-wan makes sure no one touches me. He's so protective of me!" He gave a small side glace to the ninja who scowled. The two looked at Kurogane, then at Fai, then at Tomoyo.

"It's perfect," Yumi sighed.

"Wonderful," Aya agreed calmly.

"Now I trust you two to help Fai-san. Please go ahead and start," Tomoyo smiled again and Yumi latched onto Fai's arm, dragging him away and behind the screen. Aya followed at a more sedated pace, pulling a notepad out from her business jacket, writing something on it.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at them. "Are they really people who work here?" he asked. That Yumi girl acted like she needed to be in the nearest institution and Aya was too calm and critical.

"They are my best employees. They may not act like it, but they are. I wouldn't trust anyone else with this but them."

"Whatever," he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't really care as long as they didn't turn out to be crazy ax-killers.

Gracefully Tomoyo sat down into a chair and looked patiently at the screen. With a sigh, Kurogane followed her example, minus the patient part.

After several minutes, including several loud thumps, a few crashes, a muffled shriek, and a tape-recorder being thrown, Yumi and Aya came out from behind the screen, one looking a bit worse for wear while the other looked as dignified as she had when she walked in. "So…hot…" Yumi panted wiping a bit of blood from her nose. Aya gave her a reproving glance before clearing her throat. "May I present to you, Tomoyo-sama's newest project, which will be modeled by Fai-san. If you will," she stepped back and out stepped Fai.

If this was her newest project, Kurogane couldn't wait to see some former ones. Instead of his normal clothes he was wearing a high collared black long sleeved shirt, two buckles on the collar. Behind the collar was a black chocker with a phoenix symbol on it. A dark blue cape was connected at the collar buckles, flowing down to mid calf. Two brown belts hung on his hip (INC: Think Leon from Kingdom Hearts), along with a blue one holding up (though not needing to) tight black pants that flowed out at the bottom. Black boots peeked out from under said pants.

"What do you think?" Yumi asked eagerly. "This is my favorite project yet! Fai is a wonderful model!"

"I agree. He does look stunning if I may say so," Aya said making notes on her pad. She gave a small smile when she snuck a peek at the other man in the room.

"You look amazing Fai-san. How does it feel?" Tomoyo asked getting up and walking closer. Fai looked down at himself and gave a small twirl. "I think that this is my favorite outfit from the worlds we've been to so far. What do you think Kuro-daddy? Does mommy look pretty?" he asked looking over at the other man.

Kurogane for his part managed to keep his jaw closed. His face was gathering a touch of red and he couched, looking away. He mumbled something under his breath and Fai feigned ignorance. "What was that?"

"…you look…fine…"

"Kuro-love thinks I look good!" Fai cheered. "Yay!"

"I didn't say that!" he roared.

"Shall I put this down as a success Tomoyo-sama?" Aya asked as Yumi and Fai danced around the room. "Yes, please do. Also, would you please wrap some of my previous projects up? I have a feeling that Kurogane would love to see Fai-san in them," the young Piffle Princess said serenely. Aya nodded, snapping her notebook closed and walked out of the room.

"I'm glad you like it Kurogane. I had you in mind when I designed it. Fai-san more than you, but I wanted him to wear it for you," she said sweetly. Kurogane shrugged and stood up, walking over to the blond. Without missing a beat he hoisted the blond over his shoulder and proceeded to the door. "I'll send you the rest later!" Tomoyo called from behind him. He gave a "Whatever" while Fai giggled and closed the door behind him.

"Yuuko-san is going to get wonderful footage later!"

* * *

**Aya**: I need to write more.

**Kurogane**: ...

**Aya**: Thank you for your words of encouragement.

**Kurogane**: ...

**Aya**: I liked you better when you yelled.


End file.
